


My World Is Different Than Yours

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength - Side Stories [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (NOT enough interaction with Characters!), (Set in an UNKNOWN future.), AU, Another Wells!, Beware of Auto-Correct, Canon Divergence, Fix-Its Galore, Foster Family, Gen, Google Translator Usage, Lots of Leonard Snart Focus (I think...?), NO FLASHPOINT!, Not enough but all I've got., SNART LIVES!, SUPER AU!, Semi!Canon Flash, Set in an unidentified Future...., So much fake science it makes smart people groan., Spoilers!, Surprise! - Freeform, Waverider - Freeform, Where's Wally?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Set in the future, (that I haven't written yet so things might be different when I do) we jump head-first into a muddled meeting of the same characters who are very different.---Semi-Canon!Flash characters & the DC Legends meet the Foster Family version of The Flash team!With adjustments. NO Flashpoint and Len does NOT die either! Hazah!---Time Lines-*Semi-Canon Flash: Post-Zoom. NO 'Flashpoint'. Harry is gone and Barry is still struggling with depression over the loss of his dad.*Foster Family Flash: Post-Zoom. NO 'Flashpoint'.Earth-2 Harrison Wells (Harry) is temporarily returned to this earth so that Barry can train his daughter (Jessie) and help her with her powers.*Legends: After the Oculus explosion, but Leonard DID-NOT-DIE! (How that happened will be a painful process of waiting for an explanation.)
Hold on to your heads, this is going to get complicated...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillRagnar666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillRagnar666/gifts).



> Owe...My tiny brain...It hurts...  
> I'm sure this isn't what you were thinking, KillRagnar, but I hope it has something in it that makes you happy.  
> It's SO experimental and there are SO, SO, SO many characters that it was hard for me to remember them all!!!
> 
> \---[Inspiration Note:]---  
> This story is Inspired by the Archiver KillRagnar666 & the Series "Fostering Strength"  
> \--- - ---

Len is taking a short cut through the park to meet with Barry for lunch when something large, grey, and suspiciously space-craft looking, comes careening through the sky towards him.  
"Oh...Crap," he states, unable to escape and stuck watching as his imminent death comes straight for him.  
In a blast of lighting, Len is safely out of the object's path and the grey spaceship crash lands almost directly where he stood.  
"Thanks, Barry," Len holds onto his brother longer than he usually would as they watch the craft come to a surprisingly swift stop.  
"Are you okay?" Barry asks, concern for his foster brother overriding his worry for whatever just came into his city.  
"Yeah...Yeah..." Len clears his throat as he lets the other man go and straightens his clothes. He points to the spaceship. "Why don't we go knock and see if E.T. is home?"  
"Len, you shouldn't go near that thing!" the hero walks at his brother's pace as he strides over to the foreign object. "We don't know what's inside. It's too dangerous!"  
"Whoever's in there almost ran me over!" his foster brother counters. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it. But," he adds as he looks over to the brunette. "If it makes you feel any better, you have my permission to get me out of the way again if they try to kill me."  
"I'd do that without permission and you're missing the point!" Barry snaps angrily at the end. He considers just dragging his brother away, but a loud hissing noise interrupts his plotting then a bearded man in a brown trench coat steps off the ship, completely stealing his focus.  
"Ah! Hello!" the bearded man greets with a British accent and a smile. "Might I enquire the year and location from either of you young gentlemen?"  
Len points his gun at the man.  
"Sure," he drawls. "Right after you tell me who you are and why you tried to run me over."  
"Yes, well," the stranger clears his throat. "I'm afraid I can't quite tell you that, Mr. Snart. You see-"  
"How do you know my name?" Len snaps at the man.  
"Len," Barry warns his brother lowly, stepping right next to him in case the stranger should attack.  
"Once again, can't tell you that," the man visibly struggles with what to say.  
"For crying out loud," Len's voice drawls from the ship, confusing the foster brothers outside. An older looking Leonard Snart steps off the ship and he looks over at the two with interest, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another time jaunt into my past, Rip?"  
"Is he as cute as your baby self?" a blonde woman steps off the ship, then blinks in surprise at the brother. "He looks different. Is it the normal sized gun?"  
"What's going on?" yet another voice growls angrily as a bulky, bald man shoves his way off the ship and over to the bearded man. He takes one look at Len and points a finger at him, "What are you doing standing so close to The Flash? And where's your parka?"  
"Parka?" Len's brow furrows as his gun goes from each person, unsure of who to point it at. He glances at his foster brother. "Any ideas what's going on, Flash?"  
"Not a one," Barry shakes his head as five more people walk out off the ship. The speedster recognizes two of them. "Dr. Stein? Raymond? What's going on? How do you know these people?"  
"Well, Barry, that's a little," Raymond huffs a nervous laugh as he looks at his teammates. "That's a little hard to explain."  
Len levels his gun at the scientist.  
"Why did he just say your name out loud to everyone?" he asks, voice low and threatening.  
The other Len and the blonde at his side smirk while the bald guy laughs and everyone else looks nervous.  
"Whenever we are, this Len still has a lot of hutzpah," the bald guy laughs again.  
Police sirens start to echo towards the group and the bearded man sighs in irritation.  
"Great, now we're going to be exposed...Gideon!" he shouts, looking at he ship. "Shield and cloak yourself, please. I'll try to get the parts we need and return to you as quick as I can."  
"Right away, Captain Hunter," a female robotic voice says, then the ship vanishes.  
"Okay," Len holsters his gun so he can grab the bearded man by the collar of his trench coat. "I don't know what's going on, so I'm going to take you all into custody until we can sort this thing out."  
"Custody?" the other Len repeats as the blonde woman stifles a laugh.  
The younger Len glares at the older, "You and I will have a chance to talk later. Right now, Flash?"  
He looks over to the speedster who looked as confused as he felt.  
"Wha-What is it, Len?"  
"I think our guests would like to see a 'grand tour' of jail."  
"Wait a moment!" the Brit tries to reason with the man holding him. "We are the good guys! I'm a Time Master and this is my crew-"  
"Shut up," Len pushes him away, then pulls out his cell.  
The older Len lifts a gun to his other self and the everyone tenses.  
The sirens get louder.  
"You better point whatever that is away from him right now," Barry says as he slowly steps in front of his brother.  
"Barry..." Len pulls out his gun again as he's covered by the speedster.  
"This is all too weird," the blonde shakes her head.  
Several heads turn as three police patrol cars come speeding towards them.  
"The cops are on their way, Snart," the bald man growls. "What's the plan?"  
"Okay," the older Len sighs as he keeps his weapon up. "I'm going to lower my weapon and the two of you are going to lead us somewhere quiet so we can talk about what's going on and why. Does that seem fair to you?"  
Barry nods as he hears his brother answer, "Fine."  
"I take it there is a STAR Labs we can go to?" Stein says hopefully.  
"Take them to 'The Room'," Len accentuates the word for his brother.  
"Cisco and Caitlin aren't at the Lab yet," the speedster points out.  
"I can do it without them, Sicko showed me," his brother counters.  
"Are you two going to bicker like that for much longer?" the bald guy grunts as he turns to watch the policemen park their cars and point their weapons.  
"I'll talk to them, you handle this bunch, and Barry," Len leans closer to the speedster. "Be careful. Don't trust anything they say."  
The hero nods, then starts running the strangers to STAR Labs one at a time, starting with Stein.

 

Len strides over to the cops and lifts his hands.  
"Len? What's going on?" Officer Jeremy asks as the man gets close enough. "Where's the space ship? Who are those people?"  
"I'm afraid this is all hero related and I barely know anything myself," Len shrugs, ignoring how his other self was staring at him. "I'm going with The Flash to figure things out. You guys should close this area off in case there's any sort of radiation. I'll report back as soon as I know anything."  
"Are you going to be safe?" Jeremy asks, weapon still drawn but no longer pointed at anyone. "I know you're friends with The Flash and he'll protect you, but the speedster is outnumbered nine to one."  
"I'll be fine," Len assures him, glancing over his shoulder to see that Barry had everyone out of the park. He waves over to the speedster, then turns back to the officer. "Can you call Joe and tell him I'm helping The Flash? I don't want him to worry."  
"Sure thing," the officer nods.  
"Thanks," Len smirks, then Barry takes him to bring him to the strangers.

-

"What is going on, Rip?" Snart snaps at the man. "How come Gideon didn't know where were are, even though it's clearly Central City?"  
"The Oculus explosion sent us through some sort of portal to a different dimensions," Rip tries to explain. "We are not only in an unknown time, we are also in an unknown state of existence."  
"You've got that right, Captain Obvious," Mick sneers. "Seeing a younger Snart playing cop with The Flash is all kinds of wrong."  
"Oh, I don't know," Sara nudges Snart gently with her hip. "He proved to be quite the hero before."  
"We'll shelf my almost self-sacrifice for another time," Snart drawls as his other self and The Flash return. "Looks like it's time to get to bottom of things."

-

Harry watches the group from the Cortex with interest, a cup of coffee in one hand as he tries to place any of the faces.  
Cisco and Caitlin rush into the room, out of breath as they look at their teammate.  
"What's going on?" Cisco asks first as he and the other scientist crowd the monitor to see the strangers.  
"Stein?" Caitlin frowns as she looks at the man. "And Raymond Palmer? I thought they were in Star City?"  
"These people are from another dimension or world," Harry explains, eyes still on the strangers as he puts down his cup. "I've already tested their frequencies. They're not the same of this earth. Also, that Leonard Snart appears older and not as congenial as the one from your earth."  
"No, no, no, no!" Cisco groans as he finds the second Snart. "Another Captain Cold? Are you kidding me? Why are there more than one? He's probably going to team up with our guy and finally kill me!"  
"I doubt Snart has traveled through time and space to perform a measly murder," Wells-2 rolls his eyes. "Now, quiet, Barry is speaking."

-

"Okay, why don't you guys start with who you are and what you're doing here?" the speedster asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"As I stated before," the Brit straightens. "My name is Rip Hunter, I'm a Time Master. This is my crew," he turns to gesture to each person as he introduces them, "Professor Stein, Professor Palmer, Mr. Snart, Miss Lance, Miss Saunders, Mr. Carter, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Rory."  
"Rory?" Len looks to the bulky man in surprise. "What happened to your hair, Mick?"  
"I dunno," the pyro grins. "What happened to your self-respect?"  
"Lance?" Barry looks to the blonde as his foster brother glares at another version of his old partner. "As in Sara Lance? Laurel's sister?"  
"Yes," Sara nods. "Do you know my sister?"  
"Yeah, and Oliver but," the speedster hesitates. "You're...Your'e dead here."  
"I was dead in my world too, kid," the assassin grins. "But I got over it."  
"How?"  
"Ah, no," Rip cuts in. "I don't think it would be wise for us to delve into our pasts too much. It could have irreparable repercussions to your world if you come across answers to questions you might not have even asked."  
Len's hand rests on the handle of his gun as he focuses his glare to the Brit.  
"Why are you people even here?" he asks slowly. "What did you mess up in your own world?"  
"This version of yourself tried to sacrifice himself," Sara jerks her thumb to her Len. "He was going to blow up with a machine that was being used by other Time Masters to alter events according to their wishes."  
"Sounds like something you would do," Barry muses to his brother.  
"Then why isn't he dead?" Len asks.  
"You're not very nice to yourself," Mick chuckles to his partner.  
"A man in a suit showed up with another speedster and they got me out of there in time," older Snart drawls, unaffected by his other self's suspicious tone.  
"Another speedster?" Barry asks. "You have a speedster in your world too?"  
"Yes, though I'm not as close to mine as this version of me clearly is," Snart keeps his expression blank as he locks eyes with his other self. "Are you two dating or something?"  
Barry makes a strange, strangled noise and looks like he's going to throw up as he takes a few steps back. The speedster removes his cowl, since everyone knew his identitty anyway, then looks over to his foster brother.  
Len is chuckling.  
"I get it," the older foster brother nods his head as he continues to chuckle. He rubs a hand over his face before looking at his other self and asking with a low voice, "I take it Detective West never took you in? You were raised by Lewis instead?"  
Snart is the one to chuckle now.  
"You were raised by the Brady Bunch?"  
"Not just me, Lisa too."  
The older Len sobers a little. "Did Lewis ever put a bomb in her brain?"  
Len's expression darkens and Barry's fists clench tightly at his sides.  
"What?"  
"Mr. Snart," Rip edges over to his crewmate. "Remember what I said-"  
"He comes back to grab me for a job and puts a bomb in her head to control me. Did that happen here yet?"  
"No," Len shakes his head. "He did escape Iron Heights, but now he's somewhere he can never escape. What happened to yours?"  
"I killed him."  
Jefferson steps away from Stein and closer to the Snart's.  
"Okay, as much as I'd love to stand around comparing your two life stories, I think we need to focus on more important things. Like fixing the Waverider."  
"Jax is right," Rip points to the young man. "We require access to your technology to procure the parts we need to fix our ship."

Jessie suddenly runs in, dressed in her speedster suit.  
"Hey guys! Dad said we had visitors?"  
"If it isn't my speedy savior herself," Snart smiles at the woman. "Save anyone else from explosions?"  
"I saved you?" Jessie asks, curious and excited at the same time. "When? In, like, the far distant future? In a few minutes from now? Are you from my Earth or Barry's?"  
"Wait, there are more earth interlopers here?" Mick frowns. "Can't people stay in their own dimensions? What sort of place is this? Time Square for earth travelers?"  
"This is remarkable," Stein whispers. "To think, three different universes being brought together in one at the same time? Being sent through dimensions alone is a scientific marvel! Tell me," the scientist steps closer to this earth's hosts. "Do you have the ability to travel from other earths at your leisure? Have you made some sort of...Portal? To other worlds?"

"Barry? Len? Are you two okay?" Joe runs into the room, gun drawn as he stares down the intruders. He moves to stand next to his kids. "Who are these people?"  
"Didn't you talk to Wells on your way in?" Barry asks, confused.  
"I came in the back way and took one of Len's shortcuts," the detective answers. He nearly jumps when he looks over to the other version of his foster son. "Is that who I think it is?"  
"Relax, dad," Len grins, enjoying how it makes the other version of himself grimace. "He's from another earth. But, at least I know what I'll look like in about ten years or so. I'm doing better than Mick."  
"Hey!" Mick growls. "There's nothing wrong with the way I look, you twerp!"  
"Imperitorum hominum mendacium," Len shrugs.  
"Do not Hartley the angry stranger with a gun, Len!" his foster father scolds him, pointing his weapon at the bulky man when it looks like he's going to charge.  
"Are there any more people waiting to come rushing in here?" Snart drawls as everyone comes to an awkward stand-still. "Because I'd really like to get off this world and back to mine, if you don't mind."  
"Fine by me," Len drawls back. "I think if all the geniuses and Sicko get together, then they'll be able to get you all back home."

-

Cisco scowls at the monitor.  
"You heard that, right?"  
"Cisco," Caitlin sighs.  
"He is NEVER going to accept me. Even after everything I've done for him!"  
"It's just how he is. You know that. Consider it this way though...He could hate you and be a criminal."  
"Oh, great," Cisco rolls his head. "Another thing to keep me up at night."  
Caitlin look around, confused.  
"Where's Harry?"

-

Earth-2 Wells joins the growing group.  
"Hello everyone," he puts on a fake smile. "What can I do for you?"

\- -

Later, as Stein, Raymond, Jax, Rip, Cisco, Caitlin and Wells talk about time travel and how to fix the Waverider...Len, Barry, Joe and Jessie keep the rest of the Legends company.

 

"What was so special about this room anyway?" Snart drawls after too much silence, his boredom clear in his voice. "It got some sort of defense mechanism in it?"  
"Nothing special," Len smirks at his other self. "But it's funny you'd mention that."  
He walks over to a podium and slides a black panel up. After pushing a few buttons, something starts to hum and an electric force field separates the groups from each other.  
"Did you just get your other self to trap us, Snart?" Mick grumbles unhappily.  
Snart lifts the Cold Gun and shoots the field. It proves useless and he re-holsters the weapon.  
"Very impressive, now you can turn it back off," the criminal drawls.  
"Nah," Len shakes his head. "I don't think so."  
"Gee, Leonard, you're touchy in all forms," Sara mocks from her relaxed pose on the floor against a wall.  
"We mean you no harm," Kendra speaks up for the first time. "We're just trying to get back home."  
"And you will, just as soon as my friends and your friends figure that out," Len turns to the others from his earth. "A word, guys?"  
Jessie offers the others a quick wave as she follows the trio of family members out of the room.

-

Mick glares at his partner.  
"You just had to become a cop with Red's second dad, didn't you Snart?"  
The other criminal stares ahead and doesn't comment.

-

"Okay, I thought our lives were messed up enough, but this?" Joe jerks his thumb back towards the Legends. "People from other dimensions and time lines? Another earth I could barely handle, but this? What sort of science can explain any of this?"  
"Oh! Well, I did a term paper on the theoretical possibilities of introducing-"  
"Jessie," Joe waves a hand to get the young woman to stop. "I take my questions back. I can't even imagine trying to think of this in layman's terms. I just need to know that Wells can get them our of here."  
"My dad was pursuing dimensional jumps before he moved on to the particle accelerator project," Jessie shrugs. "Maybe that's the dimention where that other Len met the other me? One where dad kept going with it and succeeded?"  
"Another Wells from another dimension, traveling around wherever he wants and you're still a speedster?" Joe slowly tries to sum things up, eyes on the woman for verification.  
"Yeah," Jessie nods, completely serious.  
"That's it, I'm done," the detective sighs, rubbing at the throbbing spot behind his forehead. "I'm going back to work to cover for this. Keep me in the loop." he looks to his boys. "I'm serious."  
"We've got this," Barry assures his foster father. "They're not our enemy. They're just lost."  
"Or so they say," Len mumbles under his breath.  
Joe pats his boys on the shoulder before leaving STAR Labs.

\- -

Lisa hums as she carries a picnic basket with both hands and walks through STAR Labs towards the Cortex. She hides when she sees Joe coming and stiffles a giggle when her foster father doesn't notice her. She was planning on surprising her boyfriend with lunch and she didn't want to give Len the remotest chance of finding out about it. 

When she passes the room with the contained Legends, though, her smile falters with her steps as she gapes at a man that looks a lot like her brother.  
"Lenny?" Lisa blinks at the man as he turns to her with icy eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. "What happened to you? Who are your friends?"  
"Lisa?" a bulky man steps over to the Len look-alike. "So you really are part of this 'hero family' too?"  
"Mick?" Lisa gasps when the man smiles. "When did you start working out? Is that a gun or a flame thrower? What's going on?!"  
"Lisa!" Len barks as he rushes into the room, making his sister jump.  
"Lenny!" the woman blinks at her brother, then at his double, then back at her brother. "I think I'm going to pass out now."  
"BARRY!" Len shouts as he runs for his sister. The speedster gets there first, catching Lisa before she can fall all the way to the ground.  
Len checks his sister's pulse with one hand as his foster brother pushes the basket out of the way and holds her against his chest.  
"You're Lisa ain't as tough as ours," Mick comments lightly as he watches the two men hover over the woman.  
"Shut up!" Barry, and both Lens scold the man.  
Mick mumbles a few curses under his breath as he steps away.

"Is she okay?" Snart asks when the other version of his sister still hasn't woken up.  
"Yeah," Len sighs in relief as he feels the steady beat under his fingers. He grimaces, "Unfortunately, I know just the man to get her to wake up."  
"Why is it unfortunately?" the other Len asks.  
Barry huffs a laugh.  
"Len hates Lisa's boyfriend. Well," the speedster grins at his brother's glare. "Len hates everyone any of us date. This version of you is very protective."  
"Protective," Sara gets up at that. "Leonard Snart? What dimension did we fall into again?"  
Snart valiantly ignores the blonde at his side as he watches his other self pick up another Lisa to carry her out of the room.  
"Barry," Snart says softly, stopping the speedster from following after his foster brother. The criminal looks into the hero's eyes. "Are you two really that close?"  
"All five of us are a family, Snart," Barry smiles proudly at the man. "I just wish that it was the same for your earth. But maybe without the over-protective streak."  
The speedster runs from the room at that, leaving the criminal to stare after him.

\- -

"Lisa?" Cisco brushes a hair out of his girlfriend's face. "You okay, babe? Lisa?"  
Lisa groans and opens her eyes to smile at the genius.  
"Cisco."  
"Hey, there," Cisco kisses her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little groggy," his girlfriend answers. "I was bringing you a picnic, then there were two Lenny's and a bulky Mick... I can't remember after that."  
"It's okay," the genius assures her, rubbing her hand as he kisses her forehead.  
A throat loudly clears and Cisco groans in irritation as he pulls back.  
"Len?" Lisa frowns as her boyfriend moves out of the way for her to see her brother. "What's going on?"  
"Remember how there's another Wells because he came from another earth?" Len asks.  
"Yeah..."  
"Similar situation, but replace the word 'earth' with 'dimension' and add time manipulation."  
"I hate being related to superheroes," Lisa sighs, closing her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love Barry, but why does he always bring about complicated situations?"  
"I don't do it on purpose," the speedster defends himself mildly.  
"She knows," Len assures his brother as he pats him on the shoulder. "She's just ticked off that she fainted. She's always cranky afterwards because it makes her feel 'too girly' and not 'the tough chick' like she prefers."  
"Whatever, Len," Lisa huffs, eyes still closed. "We can't all be brothers of steel like you. SOME of us bend to our emotions more easily."  
Len chuckles as he steps forwards to wrap his sister into a hug, purposely shoving Cisco out of the way and making the genius glare at him.  
"I'm going back to check on the brain squad," Len says softly. "I'll let Cisco stay here with you and won't even look at the monitors to check on you."  
As her brother pulls away, Lisa opens her eyes to stare at him.  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Cisco," Lisa reaches out and her boyfriend takes her hand. "You're not allowed to leave, unless it's an absolute emergency."  
"Okay..." the genius agrees.  
Len and Barry leave the room together.

\- -

"Okay, that should do it!" Raymond steps back from a bulky machine with pride.  
"What is it supposed to be?" Len asks from nearby. "It just looks like a hunk of metal with lights and tubes."  
"It's a dimension manipulator," Stein speaks up. "Theoretically, we should be able to add it to our ship's time jump cortex in order to return to our dimension."  
"I was able to figure out what it did by the obvious title 'dimension manipulator'," Len mocks, then raises an eyebrow. "But is it supposed to light up like that?"  
"Like what?" the group of geniuses look to their creation and frown as a small light from it begins to glow bigger and brighter.  
"Turn it off!" someone says, but it's too late, the room is flooded with light...

 

"Jessie! What did you do?"  
"Me? Dad! This is YOUR machine! What did YOU do?"  
"Harry?" a Barry rubs at his eyes, then looks at the scientist. "I thought you went back to Earth-2. Why are you wearing that suit?"  
"Oh, great," Len sighs when he sees a new batch of 'visitors' in the room. "More confusion to add to my life."

Another Harrison Wells, in a black, metallic suit, is standing next to another Jessie who was in a color-matching, speedster outfit. There was also another Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin; all looking confused and slightly scared.  
"Okay!" Len claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "Clearly the brainiacs messed something up. You two Wells will remain here, while you five come with me."  
"Captain Cold? Is that you?" Cisco gapes at the man. "I thought you went into space? How come you look younger?"  
"Excuse me, where are we?" Joe asks anyone who will answer him.  
"Barry," Len turns to his foster brother. "Keep an eye on them, I have to call dad. We'll need him to hold their hands."  
"Dad?" the other Barry asks his friends.  
"As in Lewis Snart?" Caitlin's brow furrows.  
"You iced him, man," Cisco adds as the man pulls out his cell.  
"Take a breath everyone," Len ignores all the confusion as he puts the device to his ear. "We're going to have a great big pow-wow and straighten everything out. Then these moronic geniuses are going to get you all home."  
"Oh, I know where we are," the suited Wells shakes a finger at Len. "This is the one where Leonard Snart was also raised by Detective West."  
"Really?" his daughter brightens. "That's one of my favorite universes!"  
"Cold was what, say, what now?" Cisco nearly squeaks at them.  
"Wait till the pow-wow!" Len barks, then softens his voice to speak on the phone. "Joe, I need you to come back. Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

\- -

It takes three hours of interrupted explanations before everyone understands what's going on. Iris was with her father when he got the call from Len, so she had come along to see all the mirrored faces of her family.  
Len had released the Legends and everyone was now standing in the largest room of STAR Labs, just staring at each other as everything sunk in.

 

Legend Mick smacks his partner. "Can't believe you became a cop."  
"This isn't our universe, Mick," Snart growls at him.  
"I think this Leonard is even cuter than ours," Sara smiles as she interlaces her fingers with her Len.  
"But why did our manipulator activate on its own?" Stein asks Other Wells. "It wasn't connected to anything powerful enough to bring you and your daughter here here, let alone five additional people."  
"We were jumping from one dimension to another," Other Wells explains. "Your machine, although only emitting a small signal, drew us in and caused a minor rift that pulled the people we were watching with us."  
"So when they plug it in again, will it bring more doppelgangers around?" Len asks. "Because I'm not interested in meeting more of myself or anyone else."  
"What's the matter, Captain Cold?" the Cisco from another dimension frowns. "Worried we'll figure out a deep, dark secret and reveal it to your family?"  
"Babe," Lisa turns to her boyfriend. "Tell your other self to be nice to my brother before I let him beat you up."  
"Why do I have to be punished for something another me said?"  
"Not you-you, the OTHER you, silly!" his girlfriend rolls her eyes.  
One Joe looks to the other.  
"You raised all of them?" the other dimension Joe asks, feeling more of his hair just falling from his head.  
Joe laughs. "It wasn't easy. My Len joined the Air Force and was gone for several years, though, so it helped with the chaos a little."  
"And you and Iris never..." the other dimension Barry blushes at his double as he motions between himself and his girlfriend.  
"No," Barry shakes his head. "I never thought of Iris in that way."  
Len cringes. "I don't want to think about that. Too creepy."  
Lisa snorts a laugh.  
"What if it had and Len was torn over who to threaten!" she giggles at her siblings. "He'd have to take turns threatening them both!"  
Cisco joins his girlfriend, then quickly stifles it when Len glares at him.  
"That is so...so, so wrong," the other Cisco grimaces painfully as he looks away and to his shell-shocked Caitlin. "Are you still with us, Caitlin?"  
"Ronnie is..." the scientist shakes her head, eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"Alright!" Rip rises up to stand in the center of the group. "I think that has been quite enough share time, wouldn't you all agree?"  
"Yes," Len nods. "Now, Iron Wells, you think you can hook up a better manipulator on their ship and get everyone off our earth?"  
"Aw! But, Lenny, I didn't get to meet MY other self," Lisa pouts.  
"You're a lot alike," Snart speaks up, surprising the other set of Snart siblings. "My Lisa is strong willed and occasionally whiny as well."  
"Who wouldn't complain with a cold hearted brother like you?" Lisa counters with a glare. She turns to her brother and pulls him into a tight hug. She quickly whispers, "Thank goodness you didn't turn into HIM, Lenny."  
"Oh, I don't know," Len quickly whispers back as he glances at his other self. "I think the other me has potential."

\- -

The dimension hopping Wells helps the Legends and other geniuses repair the ship and install the dimensional manipulator.

Once they're ready to leave, they all meet outside the Waverider. The ship is uncloaked and the police busy themselves by keeping the growing crowd back from the strangers.

The doubles shake hands with themselves.  
"I'm sorry about your dad," Barry offers the other Barry.  
"Yours too," the other Barry nods.  
"Don't give into hate or the darkness," Barry says softly, looking over to the other speedster's versions of his family. "You've still got a family that loves you."  
"I've gotta admit, I was a little skeptical when you guys said you were all raised together as a family," second Barry grins, glancing at the two Captain Colds. "But...I see the way your Snart acts around you, like a scary protective brother, and I...I think I'm a little jealous."  
"Thanks," Barry laughs. "He can be difficult but he's the best brother in the world."  
"Hey, what about your Wally?" second Barry suddenly asks. "Ours wasn't brought with us for some reason and I don't see yours."  
"He's traveling," Barry makes a vague motion with one of his hands. "He...Well, he just needed some time to himself to think about his future is all."

-

"You iced our old man with a gun you stole to use against the people who made it," Len sums up for his other self. "That's cold, even for me."  
"Even your Lewis deserves it, I'm sure."  
"No doubt about it." Len looks over to Sara who was talking with Kendra. "She your girlfriend?"  
"Not sure. I was just getting through to her when I almost died. It almost ended with a kiss."  
"You're a romantic now too?" younger Len grins.  
Snart shrugs. "Right now, it's a no-strings-attached relationship."

-

"Good luck," the other dimension Joe pats his other self on the shoulder. "I don't want to imagine what you're going through. It's literally too much for me."  
"With every lost brain cell and hair, I get back a lot more love," Joe grins at himself. "I could use a few more 'normal' days, though. Just to cushion moments like this."  
"It would be nice, but then that's not really our lives these days."  
"Don't remind me."

-

"Wait, are you serious, dude?" the other dimension Cisco glares at his counter part. "You do realize that if you and Lisa get married, that Cold will be your brother-in-law?"  
"I know. He'll most likely try to kill me during my bachelor party," Cisco shrugs. "But Lisa's worth it. Len doesn't scare me anymore."  
"She is pretty hot."  
"Dude! Don't talk about my girl like that."  
"What? I am you, just another version."

-

Caitlin pulls her other self aside to show her something on her phone and whisper in secret. The other woman throws her arms around her double's neck and cries until her group calls to her that they have to leave.  
"Thank you," the other Caitlin's voice wavers as she pulls back from the other version of herself. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."  
"Just don't say anything while you're still here," Caitlin smiles, looking over to her earth's friends. "They don't know yet."  
The female scientists hug one more time, then everyone who didn't belong on that particular earth filed into the Waverider.

 

The Time Ship's engines roar to life, deafening the shouts of surprise and excitement from the crowd as it slowly lifts into the sky. In a second, it goes from a still hover to darting forwards and vanishing away like it was never there.

Len takes a deep breath and rubs at his face.  
"I'm calling in sick tomorrow," he drawls, walking away from the crash site.  
"Here, here!" his family heartily agrees

 

\-- - -- - -- - --

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Note (Translated by Google):  
> "Imperitorum hominum mendacium." {Latin} "Ignorant men tell lies."
> 
> (I own nothing, but I DO have a headache now...)


End file.
